Caught in the Act
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: Flynn gets caught doing something but his life becomes heaven.
1. Chapter 1

Flynn snuck into CeCe's room while he thought she was not home. He went for her laundry. He was going for a pair of used panties. He dug around for a bit before he grabbed a pair of them. And then he set himself a course back to his room. He was going to use CeCe's panties to jerk himself off.

But while he was sniffing her panties on the way out of her room CeCe walked in. He tried to hide the panties behind his back.

"Flynn! What are you doing in my room!?" CeCe yelled at him.

"Nothing?" Flynn replied sounding very not confident in that answer at all.

"Do you have my panties in your hands?" CeCe asked. She could see them. He did have them in his hands behind is back. It was fairly obvious.

"No." Flynn said. Still not sounding very confident.

"What do you have then?" CeCe asked.

"Nothing!" Flynn said again. Flynn stood his ground. But it was rather shaky ground and he was the one making it shake.

"Ugh." CeCe said. She wasn't going to get an answer out of him this way. She grabbed him and turned him around. And as she suspected. He did have a pair of her panties in his hands. She grabbed it off of him and turned him back around. "You do have my panties!" CeCe said.

"Oh how did those get there?" Flynn said. "Must have got stuck to my hand." Flynn lied terribly.

"You were going to jerk off with these weren't you?!" CeCe asked.

"No." Flynn said.

"Yes you were!" CeCe said. "Or else why would you be in my room! And why would you have this boner!" CeCe said. She pulled down Flynn's pants in one go and as suspected his hard erected cock flopped out of his pants.

"CeCe what the fuck?" Flynn said when his cock was exposed.

"Look at that! You're hard! You were going to use my panties to jerk off!" CeCe said.

Flynn tried to say no again.

"Get on my bed!" CeCe said. Flynn hesitated. "Now!" CeCe yelled. Flynn obeyed. He got on her bed.

"Okay Okay!" Flynn said.

CeCe stood over Flynn. Flynn wonder what would happen next. CeCe still had the panties she had taken out of Flynn's hands in her hands.

Flynn was surprised at the next move. CeCe started to jerk off his hard cock with her panties

"What? You look surprised! This is what you were going to do anyways. Wouldn't you much rather have your sister jerk you off too?" CeCe said teasingly to Flynn. Flynn had thought many times about CeCe. That's why he was jerking off with her panties. But he never thought it would actually happen. He never thought that CeCe would actually be jerking his cock with her panties wrapped around his cock ever.

Flynn watched CeCe jerk his cock off. He felt every movement of her panties and her hand around his cock. It felt a damn lot better than his own hand. It was amazing to have his sister jerking off his cock right now. He felt like he could explode at any minute.

His cock did explode cum out the tip. And a lot of it. All over CeCe's hands and CeCe's panties that she was jerking him off with. There was a lot. More than even Flynn expected to blow. But that was as a result of the hotness he felt because of his sister jerking him off.

"Wow. What a big load for a little boy!" CeCe teased him. CeCe removed her cummy panties from around Flynn's dick. "Now get out of my room!" CeCe said. Flynn quickly got out of CeCe's room and went to his own.

Their mother came home very soon after that.

CeCe called her mother into her own room.

"Mom! Flynn was in my room and he jerked off all over my panties!"

Flynn was grounded for a very long time, but CeCe would make it up to him in the very very near future. And in the slightly further future Flynn would be ungrounded for reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

Obviously being grounded. Flynn had to go to bed early. He fell asleep. He had dreams of CeCe who he was mad at for tricking him like that. In this dream he was being sucked off by CeCe. He would've stopped her but it was a dream. And it felt so real.

He woke up. He still felt like his dick was being sucked. He looked down. It was. The dream felt so real because it was. CeCe. CeCe was sucking his dick.

Flynn opened his mouth to speak. But CeCe reached her finger up as close to his lips as she could while she was blowing him to tell him to be quiet. She sucked his cock still. Flynn again let her do her thing. He couldn't do anything if he wanted to. His cock being sucked rendered him immobile. And even if he could move CeCe could probably hold him down. She was stronger than him.

CeCe sucked for a bit. It wasn't a long time. Flynn didn't last that long. He didn't last that long before he blew his load of cum into CeCe's mouth. CeCe's swallowed it all. Easily. She then kissed Flynn on the lips. Her mouth tasted like cum. "I'm sorry. But this was the only way." she said. Flynn wanted to ask what she meant. But she had slipped out of his room and into the darkness too quickly. He couldn't even see her leave.

Flynn woke up in the morning with the same feeling. CeCe sucking his cock.

"What the fuck?!" Flynn was now much more awake then he was for the other blowjob. He couldn't move though. He didn't want to break his dick in CeCe's mouth.

CeCe stopped sucking on his cock to say. "Good morning!" and then sucked his cock again still. Flynn thought. He remembered last night. He thought maybe he could have been a weird fever dream or something. But it wasn't. It was real. Because here again was CeCe sucking on his cock.

He let her suck until he was close before he asked "What did you mean by 'this was the only way'?" His question went unanswered as CeCe sucked his cock even harder than before. She could hear in his voice that he was getting extremely close to cumming and she wanted to make him cum before she answered that question he had asked.

So she did. She made him cum in her mouth. She swallowed it all again. And then kissed him again.

"What I meant. Is finally you're all mine. You play video games and jack off to porn all day. Now with you unable to do any of that you'll have to come to me for entertainment. Also it's going to save me a lot of time. Do you know how often I find a pair of my panties full of your jizz?"

"So you got me grounded for that?" Flynn said. "I would have accepted a blowjob at any time!" Flynn complained.

"No you wouldn't have. You'd just ask me to blow you while you play video games." CeCe said. "I want your full attention. It's hard being a horny teenager you know. You'll understand when it really hits you hard. And I need you to help me get through that."

"So what you're saying is that I'm basically your sex slave until I'm not grounded anymore?" Flynn said.

"If you want to put it that way sure. Does being a sex slave turn you on?" CeCe said.

"No!" Flynn said.

"Oh. So it's only sex with your sister that turns you on?" CeCe said. She kissed Flynn with her cum tasting mouth again before she was off to go do her morning routine.


	3. Chapter 3

CeCe was home before Flynn. She played with herself a bit. She made herself all horny. She was naked in the living room. Flynn came home to this site. A naked CeCe. His cock grew instantly. He liked this CeCe. He just wished she didn't get him grounded.

"Flynn! Come here and lick my pussy!" CeCe demanded. Flynn didn't say no. His actions said yes. His backpack was quickly on the floor and his face was quickly in between CeCe's legs at her pussy licking away.

They didn't really have anything to worry about. Their mother wouldn't be home for hours. CeCe had plenty of time to have Flynn lick and eat out her pussy. And she had plenty of time to help him learn and figure out how to lick pussy. Because he was going wild. It was like he had never licked a pussy before. Which was probably true

CeCe helped Flynn figure out how to lick her and eat her out like a real pro. Quickly he got better. He was figuring out what to do. CeCe was telling him what she liked. Communication is important in the bedroom. Flynn was a quick learner. Because very soon he had CeCe cumming.

"Don't stop! Keep going!" CeCe told Flynn in a moment of clearing during her orgasm. Flynn was happy to keep licking. He made CeCe cum even quicker the next time. CeCe stopped him after the third orgasm. She wanted to see how far she could get Flynn to go with this.

She turned over on the couch. She pointed to her pussy and said "Lick me from behind." Flynn did. He did lick her from behind. He found it harder to do this. It was harder because he could not get the same spots this way. He could not lick CeCe the same way she had asked for. The way she liked.

CeCe's actual plan was to see what Flynn would do with an ass in his face. She was kind of hoping that Flynn would end up eating her ass out. But it looked like she would have to tell him directly to do that if she wanted it.

"Flynn. Lick my asshole." She said. Flynn stopped for a moment. She knew he was looking right at her asshole. Thinking. There was no time for thinking! "Now!" CeCe comanned. And then his tongue was on her asshole. His hesitant tongue. Which lick after lick became more and more brave. Less hesitant. Then no hesitant. Then he was licking her asshole like a pussy. He was trying the things he had been told to do on her pussy on her ass. It made CeCe feel good. But it teased her too. She had to touch herself now. She rubbed herself off. She got herself off. Rubbing and fingering herself. All while Flynn was licking her butthole.

CeCe was face down on the couch.

"Flynn?" CeCe said.

"Yeah?" Flynn replied.

"If you don't take advantage of me in this situation you're gay." CeCe said.

"CeCe. Did you not listen when they taught you at school not to use gay as an insult?!" Flynn said.

CeCe was about to say something witty in reply but then Flynn's cock entered her and Flynn was fucking her right on the couch. Flynn was fucking his sister right on the couch.

He didn't last very long. He came inside her too.

"Flynn!" CeCe said out when she felt his cum ropes inside of her.

"What?" Flynn said weakly while he was still cumming in her.

"Don't cum inside me!" CeCe said.

"Whoops!" Flynn said. He pulled out and the rest of his dribbles of cum ended up on the floor.

"Don't ever do that again! I should make you eat out my cummy pussy right now!" CeCe said.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day CeCe as she had done before woke Flynn up with a morning blowjob. She figured that getting all the horniness out of him in the morning before school was good for him. And besides if she didn't suck him off it would be a waste of his morning wood.

And at school she had time to think about Flynn cumming inside her. She couldn't risk that. Flynn might not have gotten that far in his thinking yet but CeCe was. She knew that it was possible for her to get pregnant if he came inside her too often. She thought about how to prevent this. She could make him wear a condom but then it wouldn't feel as good for him. And it would be weird for either of them to buy condoms. She thought a bit more and then settled on something. She settled on the fact that she would be in control of him inside of her at all times. She'd get on top of him and ride his cock. Flynn lost his right to control. And even if Flynn came inside this time he'd be on the bottom so it wouldn't go as deep and it just leak out. That's exactly how CeCe thought it worked.

CeCe spent some time hanging out with Rocky before she went home. While she was hanging out with Rocky she got increasingly horny. By the time she was back home she was too ready to fuck.

"Flynn!" She called out.

"I'm in my room!" He called back

"I'm coming for your cock!" CeCe said. She stripped naked at the door. She looked up at Flynn who was already naked and hard.

Flynn was going to get up but he was pushed back down by CeCe.

"You think I'm still going to let you have control after what happened yesterday?" CeCe said.

Flynn was silent. He didn't need to say anything when he had his cock inside CeCe's pussy. And when she was riding his cock.

CeCe was riding on Flynn's cock for a bit before she said something again. "You better warn me when you're about to cum!" she said. "Or no more sex for you!" she said. Flynn obviously now knew that he had to warn her. He didn't want to lose this. It was all he had after his video games were taken away from him.

Flynn and CeCe fucked until Flynn spoke up "I'm about to cum!" He said. CeCe got off his cock and then she sucked him off to orgasm. She was surprised that he said it so soon. She was thinking that he might leave it until the last possible second.

After Flynn had nutted in her mouth she kept sucking. Much to the delight of Flynn. It felt so good to have his cock sucked right after cumming.

CeCe worked on his cock. Sucking up and down. Up and down. CeCe enjoyed hearing Flynn moan out her name while she sucked him off. She liked the control she had over him in this state.

Flynn once again came into CeCe's mouth. She sucked it all up and swallowed.

CeCe looked over at the clock in Flynn's room and realized how close it was to the time about when their mother was supposed to come home. She said "oh shit" under her breath and quickly gathered up all off her clothes and put them on.

It was only a minute after that their mother got home. CeCe made a mental note to pay more attention to the time in the future. Or it might end up causing her a problem in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

CeCe got up extra early. She woke Flynn up. Again with a blowjob. It was the only way she wanted to wake him up. And it was great for him too. A use for the morning wood. She sucked him off quickly to completion. Because she wanted to get off too this morning. She had had a nice sexy dream. What wasn't nice is that that nice sexy dream had left her horny and ready to go when she woke up.

Flynn came into her mouth and she swallowed it all. A routine.

"Why am I being woken up so early?" Flynn asked.

"You'll see." CeCe said. And then she sat on Flynn's face. Grinding her pussy into his mouth. Flynn opened up and accepted. He licked and sucked CeCe's pussy while she grinded herself on his face. Tasting CeCe's wet pussy. Giving CeCe pleasure.

CeCe then shifted so that it was now her asshole that was over Flynn's mouth. Flynn did not miss a beat. He licked CeCe's asshole just like he was licking her pussy. And he pushed and pushed too until his tongue was in her ass. Then he pulled out and licked some more. CeCe was touching her pussy and rubbing it all while Flynn did this.

CeCe shifted back so that now Flynn was licking her pussy again. And she stayed on him. Grinding until Flynn's tongue made her have an orgasm. Which she clamped her hand over her mouth stopping herself from moaning to loudly while she was cumming.

Flynn was hard again.

"You're hard again?" CeCe said.

"What do you expect when my sister is so sexy?" Flynn said.

"Well that's too bad. You'll have to wait until after school before I take care of that." CeCe said.

"Ugh" Flynn said. He would have to wait.

And wait they did. Which was a bad idea. Because Flynn had random boners all day. And CeCe actually went and masturbated in the school bathroom.

They were so worked up when they got home they were on each other the moment they got inside the apartment.

They were half naked and CeCe was riding Flynn's cock on the couch. She rode and kissed. They kissed and moaned. Ignoring everything. Flynn blew his load inside of her. CeCe would have gotten mad. That is if she had even remembered she didn't want Flynn to do it.

"I'm not done. I don't think you are either. Am I right?" CeCe asked Flynn. CeCe was right. They were not done. They gathered the clothes they had taken off and quickly went to Flynn's room.

CeCe was right on top of Flynn again. Riding him. A little cum leaking out.

Flynn came several times inside of CeCe. CeCe still did not remember she did not want Flynn to cum inside her. So Flynn kept filling her up. Much to his delight.

They had lost track of time. They weren't even paying attention. They didn't even notice their mother coming home.

"What the fuck." She said.

"Oh my god!" CeCe said. "Mom it's not what it looks like!"

Her mother stuttered for a while before saying. "Get out."

"What?" CeCe said.

"Leave. Both of you." Their mother said.

CeCe and Flynn had covered themselves up with the clothes they had on the floor and were quickly shoved out of the apartment.

They had to get dressed quickly before anyone saw them.

"Well shit." Flynn said.

It wasn't a major problem. CeCe and Flynn got a motel room. And with Rocky's help CeCe quickly bought her own apartment close to the Shake It Up! studio to live in with Flynn. Nobody questioned how young CeCe and Flynn were because no one cares as long as they're getting paid a large amount of money. And Chicago was definitely not a corruption free place. CeCe did not tell Rocky what had happened. She even had Flynn hide so that Rocky would not see him. She did not yet want to tell Rocky about her and Flynn.


	6. Chapter 6

CeCe had taken Flynn shopping for new clothes the day they had been kicked out. CeCe however was more focused on finding a place to live. So she only borrowed some clothes that she had at the Shake It Up! studio.

Now that they had their place and they had moved into it CeCe now thought about buying herself new clothes.

She took Flynn with her to help her pick out the clothes. She was going for sexy clothes so bringing Flynn with her would actually be helpful in this situation.

CeCe grabbed some tights and some yoga pants. To show off her ass and figure to Flynn. They looked at skirts. And Flynn helped CeCe pick out the shortest and sexiest looking ones. And the ones for easy access. Some causal dresses too. Again mostly with short skirts. Some tight shorts too.

CeCe didn't buy a lot of panties. She doubted she'd be wearing them very much with Flynn being Flynn. And with Flynn being Flynn she'd either be leaking cum into them or he'd just go ahead and cum in them.

While they were looking at bras CeCe had a naughty idea.

"Flynn. I'll buy you whatever you want if you let me jerk you off into these sports bras." CeCe said hushly.

Flynn looked around and made sure no one was around before he undid his belt.

CeCe had him facing the bras. Up against her. She jerked him off from behind. She kept looking around every few seconds to make sure no one saw them while she had one of the sports bras wrapped around his cock.

Flynn came into that sports bra. And then CeCe used another one to wipe the rest of his cum off his dick. And then they put them back. Giggling as they walked away.

Flynn and CeCe then went into a change room. Not to try on clothes. But they wanted to fuck. And doing in public with your sibling was pretty exciting.

CeCe got on her knees and undid Flynn's belt again and sucked on his cock in the changing room. She had to suck it slowly or risk getting caught because of making too much noise. Both from her sucking and from Flynn moaning.

Sucking this slowly wasn't going to get Flynn off however with all the wild blowjobs she was able to give him while they were in the hotel room. She had to use her pussy to get him off. She made his cock nice and wet but it was not enough to get him off.

She stood up and pulled her own pants down and went against Flynn's cock. She rubbed it in between her ass cheeks before she told Flynn to put it in.

Which was a mistake with how unspecific she was. Flynn put it in her ass with only spit as lube. Not very good.

CeCe almost yelled but she caught herself before it came out of her mouth. She let Flynn fuck her ass with only spit as lube for a few thrusts while she tried to calm herself down.

"Wrong hole Flynn." She whispered.

Flynn came right at that moment. In her ass. Creampied it.

"Omg Flynn!" CeCe whispered.

"Whoops." Flynn said.

"Flynn. When I said don't cum inside me I meant my ass too!" CeCe said.

"You let me cum inside you a whole lot over the last week or so." Flynn said.

CeCe realized that yes she had done that. "Oh shit. I have." CeCe said.

CeCe pulled up her pants again. She had to let the cum leak out of her ass and into her panties. That was not what she wanted.

They went and CeCe bought Flynn a few games and systems he wanted like she had promised and they paid for everything and went back to their new place.


	7. Chapter 7

CeCe and Flynn now had their own apartment. Flynn set up all his video game consoles and CeCe put her clothes away.

"Wow." CeCe said to no one. "Our own apartment. I can fuck Flynn at any time without the risk of being caught." CeCe said. The risk of getting caught was hot. But the consequences were not. But now they were free. Free to fuck whenever they wanted to.

Flynn had a massive day of gaming ahead of him. Probably several days. He had lost most of his progress outside of online stuff because his consoles were still at the old place. And more than likely they had been destroyed at this point.

Flynn spent time playing his video games. CeCe spent her time trying on her clothes. She knew that they would fit her. But she wanted to see how sexy she would look in all of them.

Eventually CeCe came out of her new room and showed off to Flynn who was still playing video games and trying to focus. She had on some black leggings and a sleeveless crop top. She was clearly not wear a bra or panties.

"You better get out of the way before I rip those off and fuck you." Flynn said.

"I better take them off then!" CeCe said. And she stripped off her leggings. Flynn paused his game and pulled his pants off.

CeCe was very soon riding his cock. Up and down and shifting on his cock right there on the couch without care. They could do this now. It was their place. No one was there to stop them from having tons of incestuous sex.

And neither of them would ever want to stop. Even right now in the moment they did not want to stop.

"Oh CeCe I'm going to cum!" Flynn said. CeCe got off of him and sucked his cock up and down slowly teasing him until a few seconds later when he started humping her mouth and he came inside her mouth. "Fuck yesss." he was moaning as he filled his sister's mouth with his hot cum.

"Oh fuck" Flynn said after he had came. CeCe licked her lips and swallowed his load with a smile.

Flynn went back to playing his games. But within 10 minutes he had CeCe sucking his cock again. Receiving blowjobs from CeCe made the long process of getting his progress back a little slower because it was a bit of a distraction. But it also made it more enjoyable because he had the feeling of being blown by his sister to occupy his mind during the grind.

Flynn blew many loads in CeCe's mouth that day. CeCe kept sucking him until he was dry. And then continued to sucking him off once he was only shooting air. Flynn's balls hurt by the end of the day. But it was worth it having your sister suck you off.

Flynn owed CeCe many many orgasms after this. She wasn't counting how many. But a night of riding his face should get them even.

Flynn went to bed that night very late. CeCe came into his room still wearing only that crop top. And sat on his face. And she rode his face to many orgasms from his tongue that night. Over and over and over again Flynn made his sister cum with his tongue that night. His balls were sore. His tongue and jaw were sore. All worth it. For both of them. The taste of his sister's pussy. The feeling of having your brother make you cum. All worth it.

CeCe was exhausted as the sun came up. She had had several orgasms, many of them long lasting. Only now were they finished for the day. CeCe kissed Flynn's pussy juice coated lips and went off to sleep. They were both exhausted. They both slept for a long time. No dreams of each other though. They did not need to dream of each other when they actually had each other.


End file.
